


lose myself in time

by liamthebastard



Series: Hometown Glory Expanded Universe [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who runs the store when Iwaizumi goes out of town? Kyoutani, of course.</p>
<p>The third installment in a series of post-Hometown Glory fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	lose myself in time

**Author's Note:**

> so you could probably read this as a stand-alone honestly, I just really fucking love Kyouhaba and _had_ to work them into this universe somehow.

“Kyoutani,” a low voice called through the store. Kyoutani jerked upright so quickly he hit his head on one of the shelves he’d been working under. He emerged from the aisle, rubbing his head with a scowl. 

“Yeah, Iwaizumi-san?” Kyoutani asked. His former-senpai, now boss was standing up behind the front counter, a large binder spread out on in front of him. 

Iwaizumi glanced up. “C’mere, I need to plan out next month’s schedule.” Iwaizumi gestured for Kyoutani to come behind him and study the calendar. “So I’m going out of town either the first or third weekend of next month. I’d rather have you watch the store while I’m gone than Misaki-kun, so do either of those dates work with your schedule?”

“You know I don’t care, just give me my schedule and I’ll work it,” Kyoutani said blandly. 

“You need to have time to live your life, Kyoutani, I’m not gonna take up all your time unless you need the hours. Do you? Has something happened?” Iwaizumi suddenly asked, looking worried. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “No, Iwaizumi-san, everything is fine. I just don’t have much else going on right now,” he grumbled. Iwaizumi gave him a disapproving glance, but didn’t say anything else. 

“So the first weekend okay? If anything happens, you can always call, and Misaki will have some on-call shifts as well of course, and there’s that new boy we’re training next week, I’m sure we can schedule him as well so you don’t spend all weekend just working,” Iwaizumi said, scribbling notations and shift overlaps in multiple ink colors. 

“Iwaizumi-san, it’s not like it’s the first time. Go, see Oikawa, and fucking relax,” Kyoutani finally said, after Iwaizumi’s fifth or sixth rearranging of a weekend shift that was still three weeks out. 

His boss look startled, not at Kyoutani’s language, that was normal, but at what he’d said. “Wh-what? How did you know I’m visiting Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Kyoutani gave a loud, long-suffering sigh. “Do you have _any_ idea how loud your friends are? He came in here the first weekend you went to Tokyo and wouldn’t stop showing me Oikawa’s stupid Instagram. Than Watari kept talking about it since _he_ follows Oikawa on Twitter, and then Yahaba wouldn’t shut up about it last night because he and Oikawa have some weird standing email chain.” Kyoutani paused to flush bright red. There was no way Iwaizumi missed that. 

“You saw Yahaba last night?” Iwaizumi asked, his eyebrow arching and a little bit of amusement sparking deep in his eyes. 

“Oh fuck off, we just grabbed a drink, it wasn’t anything,” Kyoutani protested.

Iwaizumi smirked a bit, but let the subject drop, but not without one last dig. “If you ever need a ride into work, I know Yahaba’s place is near mine.” He laughed as Kyoutani grumbled under his breath and stalked off to finish reorganizing the canned goods. 

*

Thankfully, the month passed quickly, and with minimal ribbing from Iwaizumi, who left town after his shift on the first Thursday of the month. Kyoutani had to practically kick him out of the store when he showed up to relieve Iwaizumi so the man could make his train on time, but he finally left. 

He was still texting last minute reminders and things he’d told Kyoutani a thousand times for a good hour after leaving. Kyoutani just started ignoring it as his phone buzzed away in his apron pocket. The evening rush had come and gone, leaving an incredibly bored Kyoutani. He glanced around the store, and saw nobody in the store, so he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and stepped outside. 

With his history, iwaizumi wouldn’t allow smoking of any kind inside the store, and Kyoutani respected that, but when it was this low, he needed something just to keep him awake. 

He flipped the _back in five minutes_ sign, and stepped around the building to an alleyway and pulled a cigarette out of the pack. His lighter was a little finicky, especially in the drafty alleyway, but he eventually managed to get it lit, and breathed deep, letting the smoke fill his lungs. 

“Those things are going to kill you,” a smooth voice said. 

Kyoutani just about jumped out of his skin, but settled back a moment later when he recognized the voice. 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Yahaba,” Kyoutani said more than asked, puffing smoke towards the sky. 

Yahaba approached slowly, leaning up against the building just a few inches to the left of Kyoutani. He looked _good_ , and Kyoutani sucked another drag out of his cigarette, trying not to focus too much on Yahaba’s warmth pressing into his side.

“Mmm, I was hungry and didn’t feel like cooking. I was _going_ to stop in and grab something to eat, but it looks like someone’s shirking his duties,” Yahaba teased. 

“Fuck off, if I don’t take breaks, Iwaizumi gets up my ass over it,” Kyoutani said. He refused to rise to Yahaba’s baiting. 

“And he doesn’t get ‘up your ass’ over cigarettes?” Yahaba asked skeptically. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “Yeah, he does, but he knows it isn’t his fucking job to nag me over it. So long as I’m not doing it inside and it isn’t interfering in my work, he lets me be,” Kyoutani said. Yahaba still looked skeptical. “Besides, he’s in Tokyo this weekend.”

“Oikawa?” Yahaba asked, his eyes sparking. 

“Oikawa,” Kyoutani confirmed. 

“I wonder if he’ll ever come back,” Yahaba said aloud, letting Kyoutani puff on his cigarette while he spoke. “He just sort of disappeared after they graduated. Everyone else has come back, at least to visit, but sometimes it feels like I’m the only one who hears from him.”

“Why _do_ you guys email?” Kyoutani asked. 

Yahaba shrugs. “I dunno, at first I was messaging him with captain stuff in my third year, but then we just started talking. When he stopped playing volleyball, we just talked about other stuff,” Yahaba explained. 

A scoff burst out of Kyoutani’s throat. “What kind of _stuff_?” he asked. 

“You know. He gives pretty good advice if you know how to listen,” Yahaba said, sounding stubborn. 

“Yeah, like _what_?” Kyoutani demanded, his tone making it clear he seriously doubted Oikawa’s use in anything. 

Yahaba made an annoyed sound as he pushed off the wall and stood in front of Kyoutani. He was still slightly taller, and looked down just a bit to look Kyoutani in the eye, and that should _not_ have been as attractive as it was. 

“ _Like_ , not giving up on someone you care about. Even if he’s incredibly stupid or stubbornly straight.” Yahaba’s eyes were dark, fierce, and braver than Kyoutani had ever been in his life. 

Kyoutani shifted his gaze slightly to try and escape the pressure, going to take a drag from his cigarette when Yahaba suddenly moved, stepping forward until they were nearly flush together, and caught Kyoutani’s wrist. Instead of letting Kyoutani take the last drag, Yahaba pulled the cigarette towards his own mouth. He wrapped his lips around the filter and pulled a deep breath, taking the last of the cigarette for himself and exhaling the smoke slowly towards the sky. 

Yahaba looked smug, and Kyoutani was frozen, trapped against the wall and unable to move even if Yahaba wasn’t blocking his path. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he could hardly breathe. Yahaba was so _close_ , he thought it’d been bad the night before when Yahaba had been flushed pink with alcohol and Kyoutani had been holding him up as they’d walked home, but this was worse, so much worse. They were sober now, and as bold as alcohol can make a person, Kyoutani much prefered watching Yahaba’s natural backbone show through. 

“Oh, fuck this,” Kyoutani finally hissed, tossing his cigarette to the ground and pulling Yahaba against him seconds before their lips crashed together. Yahaba grinned against his mouth, fingers catching and twisting in the hair Kyoutani had let grow long on the top of his head. In response, Kyoutani tightened his grip around Yahaba’s hips, digging them in and hoping to himself that they’d leave marks. 

Yahaba’s tongue had just slipped into Kyoutani’s mouth when a phone started to vibrate in one of their pockets, it was hard to tell who's with how close they were pushed together. Kyoutani reached into his apron pocket and found it was his phone. 

He put a hand against Yahaba’s chest to head off whatever idea was giving him that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Yeah,” he grunted into the phone. 

“ _Kyoutani, just checking to make sure you closed up okay_.” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded almost as smug as Yahaba looked, and Kyoutani did _not_ want to know why. He glanced at his watch in a panic, realizing it was about fifteen minutes past closing time, and he’d somehow missed it. 

“Yeah, yeah, it went fine,” Kyoutani lied. “I, uh, I gotta go though um I’ve got um plans and uh bye.” He hung up quickly, but before he could put his phone away, it buzzed with an incoming message from Iwaizumi. 

_Tell Yahaba I say hello_.

Well, fuck. 

Yahaba, who was close enough to see the message, began to laugh. “Go close up. I’ll wait. We can finish this up after.”

Well, _fuck_.


End file.
